coltarian_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Alisa Kelson
Alisa is a Second Gen, Semi-Robotic Female, Created by me, Charlie Tanner! Alisa is a Semi-Robotic White Furred Fox, she has Real Organs, Blood, and everything a Regular Female has, but she has a Robotic Skeleton and a Semi-Robotic Brain, making her Super Smart and Super Strong. Traits Smart, Sweet, Loving, Strong, Skilled, Fast. Additional Info Nationality: American Age: 16 Height: 5 "4 feet tall Weight: 108 Ibs. Occupation: Explorer, High Scool Student. Fighting style: Karate, etc. Favorite Food/Drinks: Iced Tea, Cheesecake, Spagetti, Chocolate Cake, Rootbeer. Bio Alisa was born and raised in a Orphanage in the real word in Jadestone city, Naomi's hometown, she was treated very badly, having getting beat up on almost everyday by some orphanage bullies, When she turned 13, She got into a Horrible Car accident, She was ditched in the car, But, she was found by a Very Smart Man, the man Gave her a very serious Surgury, that went on for 2 days straight, He had to replase almost every organ she had due to severe damage, when he got finished, she woke up, and she had no idea of her past. She then was renamed Alisa Kelson and the Prof. Adooted her., She has been sent to Coltaria to study all of it's life and inhabitants.. Crush None yet, she is 16 and Straight. Appearance She is a White Fox, she has Orange eyes and all white fur, she has Darker White fur on her ears and on the tip of her tail, she is 5 foot 4 feet tall. Summer and Sping She wears a Pink Shirt with Black medium length shorts, she wears Black Sandals as well. Winter and fall She wears a Black Longsleeved Shirt and Pink Gloves, she wears a Pink Zip up jacket and Black Pants with Pink Boots. Personality Alisa is very nice, polite, and Social, she loves interacting with other people and finding out new things everyday, she doesn't like seeing people be mistreated like she was when she was younger.. Powers and Abilities Energy Blast- She fires a pink ball of energy at the enemy to hurt them severely. Flight- She can fly. Strength- She can lift up to 9 tons due to her super strength ability. Super speed- She can go up to 450 mph if she flies or Runs fast enough. Energy syphen- She can drian a person's energy from afar and up close. Mecha-clone- She can clone herself, she uses this to outnember her enemies, and destroy them. Mind reading- She can read her Enemy's mind and figure out their next moves. Martial arts/Combat- She has every single bit of Information on fighting there is, she also studies the Nervous system, so she onows where your pressure pints are. Trivia Her voice isn't Robotic, it sounds normal. She is able to have Children. She is higly intelligent, she has a 4.0 Gpa in highschool. She can be deadly if she malfunctions.. She can scan a person to learn their moves and everything about them. Quotes "Hi! I'm Alisa, it's nice to meet you!" -To someone she hasn't met. "I've scanned you and all, but i can't seen to find anything interesting about you at all.." "Alright, you've caused me to do this.." - Fighting her opponent. Category:Female Category:Female Fox Category:Powerful Category:Powerful warriors Category:Female Protagonist Category:Robotic Category:Teen Category:Semi-Robotic